


An Impulse

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tommy!Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity makes an impulse buy when she sees an arrow earring in the window of a store.  What happens when Oliver notices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasethewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/gifts).



> This started out as a short Drabble. It has now turned into something longer based on demand. So I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Thanks to chasethewind for making me write more...the second part will be up soon.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! Feedback is food to a writer - it keeps me going.

It’s an impulse buy. She sees it in a store window as she’s walking to her favorite coffee spot a few blocks from her apartment. It’s on display in the jewelry case of a little boutique and she doesn’t hesitate for more than a minute before walking in and buying it.

She puts it in that night, taking out her standard industrial bar and replacing it with the stainless steel miniature arrow. It reminds her of him. Like a little inside joke just for her. She falls asleep with a smile on her face; feels connected to him in some way.

It isn’t until a week later that he notices. She’s forgotten about it except for the few times the light catches it when she’s getting ready for work in the morning. 

He’s looking over her shoulder at the newest intel she’s found on the local drug cartel who’s been trying to start an exportation of a new batch of Vertigo. She’s mid-sentence - discussing how the best way to find this guy might be for Diggle to hit the streets again - when she feels his intense gaze upon her.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asks hesitantly, her fingers still flying over the keys, trying to pull up the suspect’s rap sheet from the SCPD.

"Is that an arrow?" 

His question causes her fingers to freeze; her entire body tensing as she realizes with a start what he’s referring to.

She swallows. He’s so close she can smell the sandalwood and perspiration that combine with leather to create his distinct scent. 

"Um…yeah…I saw it in a store a few days ago. I liked it." She doesn’t ramble and it surprises her.

And then his hand is on the desk and he’s leaning over so he can see her face, his blue eyes dark as they catch hers. ”Isn’t that pushing it a bit? Lance already knows you work with Green Arrow.”

Felicity can’t help it, she rolls her eyes. “Says the guy who named his cover club Verdant.”

His lips quirk upwards, and he shrugs, a simple lifting of his shoulders and eyebrows as if to say “touché.”

"Besides," she continues, finally feeling that rambling penchant surface. "It took you a week to notice. When I wear my hair down, no one can see it anyway. And it’s not like people go around staring at my ears…I mean, that’s just weird."

He’s moved back from her view, but he’s still close, his breath tickling over her shoulder. 

"I like it," he finally says, and his voice is a octave deeper and the sound of it causes something in Felicity to awaken.

The next time he speaks, she can almost feel his lips against the shell of her ear. ”Did you get it because it reminded you of me?”

Her mouth falls open with a gasp, and every muscle in her body tenses as her eyelids flutter shut. His voice is a deep growl now - not his Hood voice - but something with so much more promise.

"Maybe," she whispers after a few moments when she’s regained some of her equilibrium.

She can feel him smile, his lips brushing against her ear and she shivers at the contact. ”I like that,” he tells her. Had her hands not reached for the edge of the desk, she is sure she’d be falling.

"Yeah?" she asks because it’s the only thing she can think to say as his hands come to rest on her shoulders, fingertips massaging circles against the material there, heating her skin through her blouse.

"Arrows remind you of me, just like computers remind me of you. Computers and pencil skirts…" 

Her eyes fly open at his confession and she tries to turn but can’t make herself move. She desperately wants to see his face; to see if he realizes what he’s saying - what he’s doing.

"The fact that you put one on your body," he murmurs, his hands trailing down her shoulders and over her elbows. "Because of me…you have no idea how much that turns me on."

A groan falls from her lips and her head falls limply backwards as he kisses the shell of her ear, his tongue laving over the metal arrow and tracing down til his mouth is suckling that spot just below her ear that makes her keen.

Something in her snaps in that moment, and her arms unfreeze. Without hesitation, one comes up to wrap around the back of his head, keeping him in place, while the other finds one of his hands and laces her fingers through his.

"Oliver." His name falls from her lips and suddenly his mouth isn’t just on her ear - it’s on her neck, and over her shoulder, his fingers pulling at her blouse to find more soft skin to explore. 

She’s overheating at the sensations he’s causing with in her. The dark deep chuckle that escapes his throat after one of her moans is enough to send a spark of heat straight to her belly and has her toes curling in her pumps.

Her chest heaves as she tries to gasp for air, Oiiver’s lips wreaking havoc on her control. Her fingers tighten in his hair and she pulls his mouth from her skin and turns her head, seeking out his lips.

They meet and everything slows. The rushed and frantic pace he’d set, settles as they tentatively explore each other. His tongue trails over her lips, teasing, nipping, tasting. He doesn’t push, he just waits for her to open to him and then deepens the kiss, stifling his own groan. 

His free hand runs over her shoulder and up into her hair, cupping the back of her head and rubbing circles against her scalp. Their intertwined fingers hold tight to each other, and he moves them so they are pressed tightly against her stomach.

She lets herself get lost in him - the feel of his hands and mouth upon her. His stubble scrapes against her jaw as he breaks away from her lips to trail hot kisses down her jaw and then back to her mouth. She’s gasping his name as he bites down softly on her lower lip and the hand in her hair has moved down her back to delve under the material of her blouse. The feeling of his palm splaying against her lower back pushes a deep moan from her throat and she nips at his lips, scraping her teeth across them. The guttural sound that rumbles through his chest is almost more than she can take. He’s all she can see, and hear and feel and all she wants is more.

The door code breaks them apart, both gasping for breath. Oliver leans his forehead against hers, pulling in air to regulate his breathing as quickly as possible.

She’s not as fast as he is in reigning in her emotions, so she swivels in her chair when Diggle walks in, her face staring fixedly at her computer screens. The blanket of her hair providing a tiny shield against the flush that burns on her cheeks.

"Got anything yet?" he asks, oblivious to what just happened between his two friends.

Not trusting her voice, Felicity just shakes her head.

She feels Oliver’s eyes on her, but refuses to meet his gaze. 

Unable to stand it any longer, Felicity leaps up from her chair and rushes by Diggle toward the exit. ”Where are you going?” Diggle calls behind her.

 

"I need a drink," she shouts over her shoulder, thankful her voice doesn’t shake.

She hears the growl in Diggle voice as he turns back to Oliver. ”What did you do?!”

She can almost feel Oliver’s grin, but only hears the sounds of sticks smacking together and Diggle’s surprised grunt before she exits the Foundry.

Tequila. She decides. She needs tequila, and Tommy - because maybe he can explain to her what just happened. And definitely some ice.

The walk-in freezer should do for now, she thinks as she grabs the bottle of tequila and a confused Tommy’s hand as she heads for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity have a chat about earrings, tattoos, and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the drabble that grew into something more! I hope you enjoy it! There is one more part coming! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

She pulls Tommy back into the kitchen and heads straight for the very large walk-in freezer.

“Um…care to tell me where we are going Lis? I know I’m irresistible but the kitchen isn’t exactly…” 

She sends him a withering glare and he shuts up, quirking an amused eyebrow now that he can see just how flushed her cheeks already are - and not from his teasing.

When she reaches the freezer, she pulls the heavy latch and yanks it open, stepping inside as the frigid air wraps around her. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply, counting to ten until she can feel the cold seeping into her skin. Goosebumps rise on her arms tempering the heat that the memory of Oliver’s lips on her skin brings.

“Felicity?” Tommy’s voice is even more hesitant now, the playful tone replaced with concern.

Her eyes pop open and she stares at him, giving him a sad smile before sighing and throwing her head back to let out a strangled groan.

“Okay, start talking,” he mutters, leaning against the open door, but holding out a hand to help her out before she freezes to death. “What has you grabbing tequila and wanting to spend time in my walk-in freezer?”

She lets him lead her out and waits as he closes the door, latching it tight. She can still feel the sting of the freezer air and she focuses on it and not the heat still coiled low in her belly.

When Tommy leans back against the stainless steel door, folding his arms over his chest, she knows he’s not going to let this drop.

“Oliver kissed me,” she says quickly, barely leaving any space between the words.

Tommy’s eyebrows fly upward and his eyes dance with mirth. “About damn time. Diggle owes me twenty bucks.”

Felicity’s eyes widen at him and she throws him a look of consternation. “Tommy!”

He raises both of his hands in a placating manner. “Right. So Oliver kissed you…although the hickies say it was more than just a kiss.”

Felicity’s cheeks burn and her hands fly to her neck, seeking out the spots where she could still feel the scrap of his teeth. She groans again and her covers her face with her hands.

Tommy laughs, and she shakes her head. ‘This isn’t funny, Tommy. One minute we were working and the next he noticed my earring and then he was kissing me.”

“Earring?” Tommy asks, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to get a peak at her ears.

Letting her hands fall back to her sides, she nods and turns to the side so he can see the new arrow adorning her left ear. “It was an impulse buy, but I had to get it…I just…”

“You wanted to wear something that reminded you of him?” he finishes with understanding but a hint of surprise in his voice.

“No…yes…it’s complicated.” Felicity stumbles over an answer. “I liked that it was this little inside joke to actually have an arrow on my body while working with Green Arrow. Of course, I also thought about getting a tattoo - just a little one,” she rushes to add at his arching eyebrows. “Where no one else could see it. Just as a reminder…or something…”

The grin on Tommy’s face grows to an all out smirk. “Definitely tell him that.”

“Why?” she asks quickly, genuinely confused and slightly embarrassed to admit that, especially to him.

“You want more kissing?” Tommy poses the question but doesn’t wait for an answer. “Then definitely tell him.”

Felicity sighs, the mixed emotions about everything that’s happened in the past hour hitting her hard. “Tommy, this isn’t about the kissing…this is about everything. Everything we’ve been doing since I started working with him, caring about him…just everything.”

Tommy pushes off the freezer door and steps up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Yes, and you just told me you wanted to mark your skin with something that reminded you of him. You don’t just go get a tattoo about someone you don’t care about.”

“But what if he doesn’t want any more than what we just did. What if it was just an impulsive reaction?” Tears sting at her eyes but she refuses to let them fall.

Tommy grabs her hand and leads her back out to the bar. “Drink,” he tells her as he takes the tequila from her hand and pours her a shot. 

She looks at him warily, but does it anyway. He pours another one, and urges her to drink it as well. She asks for a third, but he shakes his head. Felicity sticks out her bottom lip to pout, already feeling the effects of the hard liquor but still in control of her body.

“Nope, no more. That was for courage, and because I know you needed it. But we don’t need you wasted.”

Felicity rolls her eyes and leans against the bar. “Sometimes you are no fun, Tommy Merlyn.”

He lets out a bubbling laugh that has her smiling. “I’m not sure anyone has ever said that to me. It’s usually the opposite.”

“I still don’t know what to do about Oliver,” she frowns, suddenly remembering why she’s drinking in the first place.

“You go upstairs to his office and wait. He has to come up and play owner for awhile tonight because we have a VIP party that he agreed to. When he comes in to get ready, you talk. Simple.”

Felicity bits her lip, and pushes her glasses up on her nose. “Talking with Oliver about his feelings is never simple, Tommy.”

“Oh, trust me, I know,” he replies with an underlying edge, “but you both need to do this. Plus, it’ll get me an extra fifty bucks.”

She shoves him from across the bar, and he grabs her hand and leans over, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Just trust me. I know my friends. It’ll be fine.”

She smiles gratefully as she nods and heads toward the staircase that leads to the upper offices. 

She doesn’t have to wait long. The door cracks open twenty minutes later and she’s staring at a freshly showered Oliver, buttoning up the last few buttons on his dress shirt as he walks toward the clothes rack near his never used desk where he keeps an extra suit and tie.

It isn’t until he’s got the tie wrapped around his collar that he turns and spots her.

She stands from the couch, smoothing out her skirt nervously, and he stills as if every inch of him is suddenly on edge.

“I was wondering where you went,” he says evenly, his voice gruffer than normal, but not angry. “Tommy said you didn’t leave.”

Felicity shakes her head and starts to walk towards him, erasing the distance between them. “Nope. Just needed to think.”

Her breath catches in her throat when she’s close enough to see the pupils of his eyes wide, and the unguarded expression that is laid bare before her.

“Oliver…” His name rolls over her tongue so easily and she can see him shift forward when he hears it as if being pulled toward her. “Why did you kiss me?”

Every inch of him freezes as his gaze lock with hers. She waits, holding her breath for his answer.

“I wanted to,” he finally growls, but it’s not menacing, and instead it sends a shiver through her.

“Because of my earring?” she prods, needing to know.

“Maybe,” he teases and she recognizes the playful glint in his eyes that he’s using her answer from before against her.

“Oliver…”

“Felicity…” he mimics, but his eyes still hold her gaze and she can feel the heat of him so close.

“If this was just a one-time thing…because you saw something you liked on me, I need to know…or if it’s something more, if we…” She stops with a frustrated groan because the words aren’t coming out right.

His hand reaches out and his fingers fall against her earring, tracing the small arrow with his fingertips. 

“I kissed you because I wanted to, Felicity,” he explains softly, voice lower than before, the teasing tone completely gone as his eyes find hers again. “I kissed you because I’m tired of dancing around this thing between us; I’m tired of not being able to touch you; kiss you goodnight, take you home…”

Her breath catches in her throat, his words washing over her and releasing the tension that’s built up within her heart. Her hands weave up and around his neck and pull him to her, finding his lips and scraping her teeth along them until he growls and deepens the kiss. His hands slide down around her waist, moving her flush against him, and she moans into his mouth, hands raking through his hair, not able to get enough of him.

When he pulls back, it’s only because his phone is buzzing in his pocket. “It’s Tommy,” he breathes raggedly as he leans his forehead against hers. “He’s looking for me.”

“Right,” she remembers, pushing him away reluctantly. “You have to make an appearance tonight.”

Oliver growls and pulls her back towards him so her hands are caught between their bodies, splayed against his chest. “Or I could just ignore him.”

Felicity laughs and shoves him playfully. “He’ll just come looking for you. He’s not going to let you get out of this one.”

Letting out a groan of acknowledgement, he leans back as Felicity’s hands trail up his chest and find the loose tie hanging around his collar. Her fingers work deftly as she knots it to perfection and straightens it against his crisp white dress shirt before stepping back out of his reach.

He surprises her when he bends down and places a quick, chaste kiss against her lips that still manages to leave her breathless. “We’ll finish this later.”

His words hold a delicious promise as he murmurs them against her skin. She moans in reply before he takes a deep breath and turns around.

His hand is on the door when she remembers Tommy’s words from before and a wicked smile appears on her face.

“Tommy told me to tell you when he heard…before the earring, I thought about getting a green arrow tattoo. Somewhere no one could see it but me,” she admits, surprised at how low her voice is to her own ears, “Maybe you…but I wanted it so every time I’d look at it, I’d think of you.”

He’s frozen at the door, his hand griping the door handle with knuckles so white she’s afraid he’s going to break it. Every muscle in his body is rigid as he turns slowly and looks at her. The look in his eyes causes her to gasp, every inch of her tightening, and sending bolts of pleasure through her. He looks like he wants to devour her - and she feels the thrill sweep through her at the desire running rampant through his eyes.

Just then the door is pushed open and Tommy is standing there, rubbing his hands together eagerly. “Ready to play host, buddy?” Tommy asks, before looking between the two of them and noticing the intense moment he’s just walked in on.

His mouth ticks upward and soon he’s outright grinning devilishly. He looks at Felicity. “Told you.”

Her eyes cut to his, and she knows she is flushed from head to toe but doesn’t care.

The low warning sound emanating from Oliver pulls her attention back to him, and she watches at the glare he sends his best friend. 

Tommy just slaps a hand on his back. “You can thank me later, buddy. For now, we have guests and you promised me you wouldn’t leave me hanging on this one. Give me an hour and I’ll let you two disappear downstairs. I’ll even send the best bottle of wine with you.”

He winks at Felicity before pulling Oliver out the door with him. Before he’s out of sight, Oliver meets her gaze and she sees the genuine smile that plays across his lips and she returns it. 

When they are gone, she walks over to the leather couch and slides down onto it. A tiny squeal rises in her throat and she’s laughing into her hand at the relief and happiness flowing throughout her.

Her hand reaches up to her ear, rubbing the cool silver arrow, and she smiles, deciding this is definitely her best impulse buy yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Felicity thought about getting a tattoo of an arrow, Oliver wants to know where...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the third part of the drabble that turned into more. It's been so much fun to write this - and explore a Tommy/Felicity friendship. 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and comments! They mean so much to me, and keep me writing! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter as well! Thanks again so much!

Felicity tries to slip from the office back down to the basement without being noticed. She's definitely not dressed for the party they are entertaining tonight at the club. 

But Tommy catches her.

"Lis, where are you running off to?" he asks, his eyes glinting with amusement and pride.

She rolls her eyes and waves a hand in the direction of the basement door. "I think I belong downstairs right now," she says quickly. "But thanks for earlier...and everything."

Tommy tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes. "Oh, you're very welcome. It was as much for my benefit as yours I think. I'm tired of the way you two avoid the obvious."

Felicity gives him a glare and then turns for the door again, but his hand on her arms stops her. "And you're wrong, you belong here."

She looks up at him startled, and then to the other people in the room, dressed in formal wear and tuxes. Her navy pencil skirt and patterned blouse most definitely do not fit in with this crowd.

"Tommy," she warns as he pulls her toward the bar. "I need to go back downstairs and finish my work. The system was running an update and if I'm not there to make sure it goes right..."

"Felicity," he stops her and turns her toward the crowd and she immediately spots Oliver talking with a group of older ladies. His charismatic smile is in place and he's wearing his businessman mask. But it's as if he feels the moment her eyes land on him because she sees the way his shoulders tense, his free hand clasping and unclasping at his side. She watches, transfixed on him, as he turns minutely and finds her gaze.

She can feel the heat in his eyes to her very core, and suddenly she can't remember why she needed to go to the basement.

"See?" Tommy states. "I think it will be much more entertaining for you to stay here."

Her eyes never leave Oliver's but she reaches out blindly and hits Tommy square in the chest. A look of amusement flashes in Oliver's eyes before he turns back to the group he's talking to and she finally breathes.

It's suddenly too hot again. Without warning, she turns and grabs Tommy's glass of champaign and downs it quickly, much to his dismay. 

"Lis!" he whines as she hands him back the empty glass and pushes past him, her hand raised.

"One hour, Tommy, I'm holding you to that." 

She hears his laughter as she walks away, but he knows he better keep his promise. She knows how to hack his back accounts. The last time she did that, he ended up with daily deliveries of roses to his house and Verdant as well as other unmentionables that he had a hard time explaining to Laurel.

When the door shuts behind her, Felicity leans against it and presses a hand to her stomach, trying to calm the fluttering of her stomach and the rapid beating of her heart. Oliver had only looked at her, and she is a mess which means she's in trouble.

For the next hour, she tries to focus on the computers, Diggle smirking at her from across the room as she keeps getting lost in her thoughts.

***

Tommy keeps his promise, and exactly an hour after the party started, he's shoving Oliver through the door to the basement.

"He's all yours, Lis. He's being a broody mess and scaring the paying customer's anyway."

She chuckles as Oliver glares back at his friend who just smiles happily. "That's just his normal face, Tommy. Don't judge him."

This time she is pinned with heated look, only a spark runs through her when something besides anger flashes through his azure eyes.

Tommy clears his throat and she sees him glance at Digg, and give him a look. Digg shakes his head but pulls out a wad of cash from his pocket and hands it to Tommy. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, John."

"Don't push it, Merlyn. We still have a few bets going."

Tommy claps the taller man on the back. "That we do!" He wiggles his eyebrows at Felicity and she glares at him. Oliver just growls and both men chuckle as they head for the stairs.

"You wanna see the rich and drunk at their best?" Tommy asks Diggle as they climb the stairs. 

"I do that every day," Diggle replies, and then their conversation is cut off by the door slamming behind them.

Silence settles around them and Felicity is suddenly very much on edge. It's just the two of them now. And Oliver is looking with such passion that she grasps the desk to keep her knees steady.

Felicity watches as his hands flex by his sides and she wonders if he's waiting for her to make the first move, or if he's suddenly unsure if he's allowed to touch her.

She lets out a small sigh and smiles softly at him, lifting up her free hand and beckoning him to her - every inch of her needing to feel him against her.

He's there in seconds, his long legs eating up the distance between them. His hands are on her face and before she can even take a breath, his lips are covering hers, seeking, exploring, plundering. And she's moaning into his mouth, closing her eyes and letting him take over. Her hands grasp at his broad shoulders and hold on tightly he slips his tongue against her lips and she grants him access. 

After a few intense minutes, he slows the pace down and soon his hands are roaming down her neck to her arms and then find her hands where they now rest on his chest. He squeezes them and leans his forehead against hers, both breathing deeply.

Felicity chuckles and he lifts his head to look at her. "What?"

"Tommy and Diggle were taking bets about us," she explains, and watches as Oliver scowls.

"Hey," she placates, "It's kind of cute. Plus, Tommy was very helpful today."

"Was he?" Oliver raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"You know he was," she sighs, lacing her fingers through his and holding tight.

"Maybe." He leans down and kisses her softly. She moans into his mouth and her fingers release his and push on his suit jacket, removing it from him quickly.

"After all," she finishes as they break away, "He's the one who told me to tell you about the tattoo."

And Felicity inhales sharply because Oliver's gaze instantly darkens at her words, desire filling them as he pulls her flush against him. His hands roam over her clothes and his mouth seeks hers out as if she's the only thing he needs.

When he pulls back, she's breathless and completely turned on, and he's grinning. 

"So where were you going to get that tattoo?" Oliver asks his eyes roving over her body, and she feels as if he's undressing her with his eyes while his fingers find the edge of her blouse.

Her mouth dries and she swallows before smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

His hands find her skin and she gasps as calloused pads trail over her soft curves, exploring and leaving trails of fire wherever they go.

His mouth finds her ear and he nips at it playfully before his words hit her. "Shall I guess?"

Felicity places an open mouth kiss against the pulse point in his neck and his chest rumbles beneath her with a sharp exhale. 

"I wish you would," she murmurs, smiling as she trails kisses up his jaw before finding his mouth with her own.

His hands splay across her lower back, fingertips slipping beneath the fabric of her black pencil skirt. "Right here?" he whispers against her mouth with a grin she can't miss as his fingers dip lower and cause her to gasp.

"A tramp stamp, Oliver Queen? Really?"

He laughs at her annoyed glare and resumes kissing her mouth, lips grazing against her bottom lip before pulling back. "Yeah, definitely not there."

His fingers ghost upwards, along her spine, and she digs her nails into his dress shirt suddenly realizing how much she wants it off.  
His fingers linger over the clasp of her bra and she arches against him, pushing her hips into his.

He grunts and then nips her shoulder. "What about here?" His fingers trace the the shape of an arrow between her shoulder blades.

"Too obvious...people would see it when I wear tank tops or dresses or my bikini." She smiles against his skin, purposely putting that image in his mind.

He growls against her ear and nips the ear lobe. "Right," he replies gruffly, and she knows he’s imagining her in her swimsuit.

And then his hands are on the front of her shirt, undoing the buttons while her chest rises and falls rapidly.

His eyes are black pools of desire and she finds herself getting lost in them until she feels his hand splay against her collar bone, fingertips caressing her neck and just over her shoulder while the palm of his hand rests over her wildly beating heart.

"Couldn't be here," he kisses the hollow of her neck, and she moans, her hands holding on to his arms, aching to feel the skin underneath.

"Or here," he moves his lips to her collar bone, nipping the skin along the way, and she can feel his smile and it sends a thrill through her.

With a a groan, she pushes him back far enough to get her hands to the front of his shirt and tugs, pulling it from his waist band and quickly undoing the buttons, shoving it off his broad shoulders and pulling the undershirt off in one swoop. Her eyes rove over his newly exposed skin - skin she's seen many times before but never been able to touch and explore like she’s wanted.

She leans forward and places a warm, wet, open-mouthed kiss just over his heart, her hands trailing down his sides, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips.

"Felicity," She lets the way her name rolls off his lips wash over her and then he's kissing her, his mouth seeking hers out and latching onto hers, need and desire fueling it as his hands move up her neck to cup her face.

Ever so slowly, he moves them back so she's near the edge of one of the metal tables and he lifts her, easily setting her down upon it.

She gasps at the shift, but spreads her legs to bring him closer.

Her nails scrap over his scalp and she loves the sound of pleasure he releases.

But then he's pulling back and it's her turn to moan at the lack of contact. His hands trail from her neck, down her arms, to her hips and then continue to make their way down to her legs leaving trails of heat in his wake. He kneels before her, taking one foot in his hand as he carefully removes one pump and then the other.

His fingers find the ball of her right foot and begin to knead and Felicity thinks this might be one of the most erotic sights she's ever seen - Oliver kneeling before her, rubbing her foot, looking up at her under hooded eyes. She moans loudly as he finds a particularly tense spot and digs in, easing the tension from the muscle. 

When he's done, he moves to the other foot, repeating the process and Felicity is transfixed. Her eyes flitting between his fingers on her feet and the way his shoulders move as he massages her skin.

Then his fingers are trailing up to the top side of her foot, just above the toes. He places a kiss against the sensitive skin there, smiling softly at her brightly colored pink toenails. 

"What about here?" And her mind is so foggy that it takes her a minute to realize what he's saying.

She smiles, but shakes her head. "Sensitive feet."

"I've noticed," he murmurs, lightly trailing his fingertips against the arch of her foot only for her to squeal slightly and pull back.

He chuckles, but stops and resumes moving up her legs to the juncture of her knee. There, he stops, fingers slipping underneath the material of her skirt to skim the tops of her thighs. "Legs would be too obvious too."

She nods but appreciates it when he places a kiss the top side of each knee, his hands still resting on her thighs making her squirm.

The smirk on his face tells her he knows exactly what he's doing.

But before she can comment on it, he removes his hands and trails them back up the outside of her skirt to where her hands grip the edge of the table.  
Taking one hand in his, he brings her palm to his lips and laves a kiss against it. Her eyes flutter closed and she inhales deeply - the act intimate and full of meaning to her.

His forefinger traces down and brushes over her wrist, and she opens her eyes when she feels his heated gaze upon her again. Pulling her wrist to his lips, he maintains eye contact as he kisses the sensitive skin. "Here?"

She shivers at the sensation his lips are causing, but manages to shake her head. "No," her voice is hoarse from the emotions swirling inside her.

Oliver stands, and she grasps his hand and brings him closer, needing to feel his mouth on hers again. He sighs against her lips, one hand cupping the back of her head as he explores her mouth.

She doesn't realize his other hand is moving until she feels it over the skin on her hip bone, rubbing lazy circles underneath the cotton of her skirt.

Felicity jumps slightly when his thumb dips inward and pulls back just as quickly. His mouth latches onto her neck and moves up to her ear again. "What about here? I certainly hope no one would see it there..."

The last words are growled and she can feel his jealousy at the thought of someone else touching her in such an intimate spot.

"That was one of my options," she admits, turning her face into his, rubbing her cheek against his stubble. "But it's not where I finally decided on..."

Oliver backs away then, eyes narrowing as they roam over her. Felicity sucks in a deep breath, her cheeks flushed and her lips bruised from their kissing. And then, he’s moving toward her again, his hands coming to brace himself on the edge of the table so only his mouth is toucing her - finding the pulse point in her neck.

She gasps, and arches up into him, her hands clutching on to his biceps, his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips.

His lips move up and he kisses her hard and fast, slowing it down as he breaks away, gasping for breath.

Felicity’s heart pounds in her chest as she wonders if he’s figured it out.

“Where?” he asks, his voice betraying his emotions, and she instantly knows he suspects but needs to hear it from her.

“You know where,” she replies softly, tilting her head to the side and smiling, giving him a meaningful look. “Where you belong.”

The look of surprise and disbelief that cross his features cause her lips to tremble, saddened by the thought that he never believed he could mean that much to her.

He glances down at her chest, and then he leans forward, his lips ghosting over the top of her bra, brushing a kiss against her skin.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans her head down to whisper in his ear. "Yes. There. Next to my heart."

A ragged breath leaves his lips and he sags against her. She holds him tight, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Would that have been alright?" she finally asks, her voice far more unsteady that she would have liked, needing to hear his answer.

He tilts his head up and the look in his eyes blows her away. It is one of pure happiness and love that is reflected in his dark eyes, and it overwhelms her. Giggling she smiles and leans down to rest her head against his. 

"Yes," he whispers. "More than okay."


End file.
